half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Borealis (cut location)
The Borealis,Half-Life 2: Raising the BarWC mappackPlayable Half-Life 2 Beta files originally known as Hyperborea,Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files is a location and chapter cut from Half-Life 2. It was to be set between two other cut locations, the Air Exchange and Kraken Base,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar and to be the last location of the third day, visited during the night. Overview Gordon was to encounter Odell, the ship's engineer, on the coast, and reach the drifting ship on a tugboat.Note that it is unsure. Only the "tug" word in several Borealis map names suggests this. The ship, whose captain was named Johanssen, was an icebreaker supposed to bring supplies to the Kraken Base.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files Half of the ship's crew consisted of scientists. At some point the Combine found the ship and threw Sacktick shells on the ship, and the creatures attacked the crew. Odell noticed the creatures didn't really like the cold so he shut off the generator to let the whole ship ice over, and it killed the creatures, but most of the crew was already slain. In search of survivors, Gordon and Odell visit the ship filled with the corpses of the original crew members of the ship, Stalkers, Zombies, four tanks containing frozen Combine Assassins, and Overwatch Soldiers. Odell and Gordon leave the ship with a small submarine and proceed to the nearby Kraken Base.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta filesWC mappackHalf-Life 2: Raising the Bar''While no submarine is present in any of the Borealis maps, ''Raising the Bar indicates Kraken Base to be the next location, while the Kraken WC mappack maps feature a small submarine brush located in the only possible entrance (other than teleportation) to the base. Versions Several versions of the ship setting exist: *One version shows the ship stranded in the ice with a base nearby. It can be seen in a very early demo map called "demo_artic.vmf" last modified in September 2001. It is unknown how Gordon was to reach the site at this point of the game's development; the question was probably not even answered yet. *An early Half-Life 2 journey shows Gordon traveling across the sea on the ship, directly from the coast to Kraken Base.Image:Hl2 original journey.jpg It is unknown if at this point the ship's crew was already to be dead. *The most recentSince its maps bear the "d3_" prefix (day 3), typical of the late Beta and retail maps. (and playable) version shows the ship drifting in the sea. This is this version Gordon reaches with Odell on a tugboat and leaves in a small submarine to Kraken Base. Sacktick are not present since they were cut early in the development process and never scripted, the "shelling" being recycled for the Headcrab, present on the ship. This is the version included in the mod Missing Information (but the maps are not completely finished and the ship workers' corpses are missing) and the E3 version where one of the first Half-Life 2 official screenshots is from. Fate *The Borealis is part of the storyline set between Nova Prospekt and the City 17 street wars that was completely cut, the game timespan having been reduced to three days instead of the original four. *It was scrapped around August 2002, as the last Borealis maps to be edited, "d3_borealis_01_017" and "d3_borealis_02_003.vmf" were edited on August 9th, 2002. However, a few of its props, prominently the blue barrel, are used in the final version of Half-Life 2 and are stored in the folder "props_borealis". *It was brought back into the Half-Life canon in Episode Two and is likely to be seen or visited in Episode Three. Behind the scenes *The Borealis appears to be based on existing research icebreakers, the USCGC Polar Sea, the USCGC Polar Star (both sister ships) or the USCGC Healy (which is bigger and more recent than the former), all United States Coast Guard vessels, homeported in Seattle, Washington, USA.The Valve Corporation headquarters are located in Bellevue, a Seattle suburb, and employees like Ted Backman or Viktor Antonov have been or are living in Seattle. However the size of the Borealis seen in Episode Two seems to be closer to these existing vessels. Trivia *Johanssen, the name of the ship's captain in the original story, is quite similar to Johnson, the name of Aperture Science founder and CEO, Cave Johnson. Also, "Arbeit Laboratories" can be seen on some crates inside the ship. *Sound files from the 2003 leaked Beta reveal that the ship was originally called Hyperborea. *Odell's face was recycled for Odessa Cubbage. Gallery File:Crowbar zombie borealis.jpg|Zombie inside the Borealis (official screenshot). File:D3 borealis 020000.jpg|The four tanks where Combine Assassins are "stored" frozen on the Borealis. File:D3 borealis 020001.jpg|One of the four Combine Assassins "stored" frozen in tanks on the Borealis. File:Borealis worker.jpg|Borealis worker, mostly the "worker" model with another color. File:Borealis worker back.jpg|The back of the Borealis worker reveals the Combine logo. It is unknown why, since the ship's crew is supposed to belong to the Resistance. It is possible they were to reuse Combine worker clothes. File:Dead borealis worker.jpg|Dead Borealis worker. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#The Borealis - Hyperborea *The Borealis (Episode Two) *''Missing Information'' Category:Vehicles Category:Cut Locations Category:Arctic locations